This invention relates to a blood collection device for a microcollection container. More particularly, this invention relates to a scoop type blood collection device wherein a substantially larger engaging surface is provided for engaging the puncture for collecting the blood, and a substantially larger transfer surface is provided for rapidly transferring the blood from the collector into the microcollection container. Because of the relatively large engaging surface for engaging the puncture wound, the arrangement, in accordance herewith, does not require a precise positioning of the scoop engaging surface in order to initiate and rapidly transfer a quantity of blood to the microcollection container.
As will be appreciated by practitioners in the art, recent advancements in analytical instrumentation have made it possible to carry out a variety of hematological diagnostic procedures on very small quantities of blood. Because of this, a patient's finger or earlobe, for example, may be punctured and a very small quantity of blood rapidly collected into a microcollection container for such testing. Such arrangements obviate the need to withdraw venous blood from patients. However, such a collection arrangement must be such that the blood is rapidly collected prior to any coagulation thereof.
In the past, arrangements have been provided wherein a cap or top arrangement is configured to fit on the top of a microcollection container with the top having an integral capillary tube for engaging the puncture and transferring blood to the container. However, with such an arrangement, the tip of the capillary tube must be arraged precisely adjacent the puncture wound and the entire apparatus must be so positioned that the blood flow is along the bottom surface of the tubular microcollection container once the blood passes through the capillary tube in order to engage the surface of the container. Otherwise, if a precise positioning is not carried out, capillary action is not initiated or is slowed, with subsequent clotting. A blood collector of the type utilizing a capillary tube is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,857 issued May 24, 1977.
With this invention, by contrast and as noted above, a scoop arrangement is provided, thus avoiding the need for capillary action. The tip of the scoop has a circumferential or angular extent of about 120.degree. for engaging the puncture wound. Therefore, a much less precise positioning engagement of the wound is required in order to initiate flow of blood rapidly along the scoop of the invention. Furthermore, the angular extent of the inner end of the scoop arrangement is such that a much larger surface is provided for engaging the adjacent surface of the microcollection container at the inner end of the blood flow along the scoop collector of the invention. Thus, even with imprecise positioning, a very rapid transfer of the blood collection takes place.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.